


【瑶墨】Suit & Tie

by most100



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/most100/pseuds/most100
Summary: 团综瑶 x Me Too墨， 麦克老爹大田 x Mask老韩





	1. Chapter 1

    秦子墨酒力不支，被人扶着从包房里走出来。包房门关上，喧闹声变得朦胧，扶着他的人故意贴近他耳边说话：“怎么喝这么一点就醉了？”

    浓重的酒气熏得他悄悄翻了个白眼，装作喝醉的样子跌跌撞撞的，说：“今天不太舒服嘛……”

    那人揽着他却不是往洗手间的方向，而是伸手推开了另一间没有人的小包房走了进去，腰上的手也不规矩起来，想要从腰部往上摸。秦子墨正想等包房门关上再收拾这个杂碎，却听见有人在走廊那头说话。

    “先生，这个包房可没有洗手间。”那是个侍应生，不紧不慢朝着他们迎面走来，“我领你们去吧。”

    “别在这多管闲事！”那人丢开了秦子墨挥拳过去，包房里光线太暗，秦子墨还没看清楚，那人就已经倒在地上，秦子墨眯眼看过去，弄倒他的是侍应生手里抓着的电击棒。

    不论对方是敌是友，都得马上离开这个包房，对方堵着门口，秦子墨刚走到走廊将门关上，侍应生就抓住了他的手腕，电击棒抵着他，让他往洗手间去。

    眼看着就要被推进男洗手间，秦子墨瞅见走廊尽头似乎有人影，马上喊起来吸引人的注意：“哎——你干嘛！我告你骚扰了！”无奈声音统统被对方的手掌堵了回去，秦子墨挣扎无果，被推进了洗手间隔间。对方没和他客气，直接将他面贴门压在了门板上，两只手被摁在身后，用领带绑在一起。

    “来，宝贝，说说咱们都把东西藏哪儿了？”低沉温柔的嗓音和听起来像在说什么情话，嘴唇几乎要碰到耳垂，电击棒正顶着他的后腰游走，隔着一层薄薄的衣物让他汗毛直立。这人力气很大，硬是把他钉在了门上动弹不得。

    他妈的，秦子墨忍不住骂了脏话，他想起秦奋说过今晚韩沐伯也带了个帮手来，这家伙估计就是靖佩瑶。靖佩瑶估计把他认出来了——毕竟他和左叶进门的时候，闹了点小插曲，那会儿他没换装，靖佩瑶在门口假扮侍应生的时候还把他们拦下了。韩沐伯从哪里找来的合伙人，这么难对付，他的手腕被绑得很紧，可能勒出了红痕，头被迫仰起侧脸紧贴着门板，口红也被弄花了，黑色假发因为汗水黏在脸颊和脖颈上，狼狈得要死。

    靖佩瑶心情似乎不错，用电击棒在他后腰画画，很有耐心地等他自己说，还帮他把脸上的头发拨开。

    “你染的发色还挺好看的，没必要戴假发。”靖佩瑶贴着他耳朵说，“快点儿说吧，我们没什么时间，那位老板的人马上要找到这里了。”

    秦子墨叹了口气。他睁大眼睛侧头往后看，靖佩瑶正靠在他的肩膀上，两人凑得极近，对方的睫毛似乎都能扇到他的鼻梁上。

    “看在伯哥的面上啊，”秦子墨轻声说，“在……”他的腿突然蓄力往后踢，靖佩瑶早有预料退开两步，一道寒光闪过，秦子墨高跟鞋头赫然多了一小截银色锋利刀尖，他转过身来，抬腿用被绑住的手取下了一只鞋，先把短裙划开一个大口方便腿动作，然后才割手腕上的丝绸领带。

    靖佩瑶静静看着他动作。秦子墨故意穿了透着一点肉色的黑蕾丝袜，裙子短到堪堪遮住臀部，他原本就没比靖佩瑶矮多少，穿着高跟鞋更显得高挑，一双修长细腿正跃跃欲试。秦子墨总算把手上的领带割断了，果然被勒出了痕迹，泛着细细的疼，他吸着气瞪了靖佩瑶一眼，自认非常凶狠，只不过在靖佩瑶眼里就和撒娇般的嗔怒没什么区别。不用再装女性让他放松不少，舒展了身体动动筋骨，自然显露出年轻男孩的情态。

    打肯定是要打一架的，秦子墨憋屈死了，被人揩油摸大腿本来就够烦，东西到手还撞上这么个难缠的主半途劫道，因此每一道拳脚都带着泄愤的意思，也顾不上跑，最好靖佩瑶识趣别再来烦他。但靖佩瑶是什么人物，子弹穿过耳畔眼睛也不会眨一下，年纪轻轻就得了道上称号一尊佛，稳得像重千斤，和秦子墨打一场纯当逗逗兔子。秦子墨酒虽然没喝到醉，但也有点麻痹大脑，没一会儿就感觉气血上涌脸发烫，有些站不稳，又被靖佩瑶抓到机会顶门板上去了。

    完了，这下真是人为刀俎，他为咸鱼。秦子墨两只手被靖佩瑶牢牢锁在头顶，两条腿被撑开，膝盖顶着他被女士内裤包裹着的下体，他没遇到过这种情况，身体几乎悬空，一往下滑下体就蹭到膝盖，带刀尖的高跟鞋也被靖佩瑶脱了，羞愤得脖子一片红。

    “没时间了，下次再陪你玩，嘘——”

    靖佩瑶摸了摸他的脸，手往下径直伸进短裙里，隔着黑丝从臀一寸一寸仔细摸到大腿。洗手间大门外传来脚步声，秦子墨不能开口骂，气得头发晕，搜身被他搞得像性骚扰，下身和腿除了隐私部位全被里里外外摸了一遍，明明同样是体温，靖佩瑶的手却烫得他直躲。最后还是被靖佩瑶找到，直接扯烂了黑丝取出大腿内侧指甲盖大小的芯片。

    “别生气啊，你让奋哥去找老韩谈谈，咱们两边分成，你也没白忙活。”靖佩瑶把芯片收好，眨了眨他那双含情的眼睛朝秦子墨笑道，又从口袋里套了个手铐出来——秦子墨眼前一黑，他妈的居然还有个手铐？他跪坐着被拷在了隔间的栏杆上，双脚也被对讲机的耳机线捆着，就这么眼睁睁地看靖佩瑶收拾整齐拉开门。

    靖佩瑶本来要出去，想到什么又走回来半蹲下，秦子墨不知道他又要玩什么把戏，靖佩瑶伸手捏了捏他的后颈，突然低头亲下来。湿热的吻没几秒又离开，靖佩瑶舔走自己唇上沾到的口红，开口问：“你叫什么？”

    占了他半天便宜连他是谁都不知道！秦子墨抬腿就踢，靖佩瑶笑着退开，说：“下次见。”

    这回靖佩瑶真走了，大摇大摆拉开门走的，还算有点良心，刚刚亲他的时候在他手心里塞了根别针，秦子墨听见走廊里开始有跑动声，他一边算着时间和高度，一边打开了手铐解了脚上的线，在来人破门而入的瞬间跳窗出去。左叶在外边等他，车驶出确定没人跟着后秦子墨才真正松了一口气。

    “奋哥说在老地方等我们……我在下面等你好久啊墨哥，怎么回事？”左叶把车开进小道里，丢给他一瓶水，“东西怎么丢了？”

    “被韩沐伯找的那个新帮手抢了，真是气死，我在厕所里和他纠缠了好久，还被他——”秦子墨突然噤声，左叶糊涂了：“还被他什么？”

    “……就打了一架，被他绑起来了，差点被抓。”秦子墨含糊蒙混过去，所幸左叶没再问。

    鞋也丢了，又要做新的，毕竟四十来码的高跟鞋难买。秦子墨掰着手指算余粮，算来算去都是靖佩瑶的脸，气得牙痒，必须让秦奋找韩沐伯好好算算账才行。

 

 


	2. 入伙饭

靖佩瑶一大早就被韩沐伯叫起来。他不情愿啊，每天都要睡到自然醒，不是自由职业吗，怎么还得朝九晚五了，但韩沐伯老催他，说秦奋那屋在郊外，不快点儿出门要塞车了。

“老韩，你和奋哥约会带我去干嘛？”靖佩瑶在洗手间里放水，隔着门问韩沐伯。

  “你以为我想带你啊，他说请大家去他那儿吃入伙饭。”韩沐伯说。

 靖佩瑶洗洗手，把上衣裤子脱了丢进洗衣篮，开花洒冲澡。

  “奋哥下厨啊，可以可以，还有这一手。”他的声音在水声里显得朦胧，“他那两个弟弟来吗？”

“都来吧，你麻利的，我车库等你。”韩沐伯说完开门走了，留靖佩瑶在家。他前段时间染了个红头发，现在红色褪了显黄，他随便挑了件黑色T恤穿上，佛珠戴上，头吹了个半干，镜子里看起来就是个普通青年，谁能知道这是个不法分子。

他们在去秦奋家之前，先拐了趟超市，帮秦奋买补给品。

“他那儿太远了，我去过一次，旁边都是什么高速公路，我怀疑天线都是他自己拉的。”韩沐伯一边往购物车里丢蔬菜一边说，指着清单，“肥宅快乐水，什么东西……”

“有代沟了啊伯哥，这是可乐。”靖佩瑶去冰柜里拿了几罐回来，字迹不一样，不是同一个人写的，这个肥宅快乐水同志写字挺好看。

“都差不多了吧，不够他自己有空再来买，怎么弄得我们像送货上门似的。”韩沐伯抱怨。

靖佩瑶没说话，韩沐伯嘴上唠唠叨叨，买了一大堆东西，要不是开车，靖佩瑶才懒得提。韩沐伯昨晚熬夜了，把补给放上车后就躺后座睡去了，靖佩瑶当司机。秦奋这房子确实够远，堵了一小会儿车，开过去都两个多小时了。秦奋买的是高速旁还在建的商品房，周围是挺荒的，就一些小卖部。他们拎着几大袋东西上楼，敲门没一会儿就有人来开，是抄着锅铲的秦奋。

  “辛苦了辛苦了，东西随便放就好，当自己家。”秦奋招呼他们进来，进厨房前又去敲另一间房门，“秦子墨！客人来了你还睡！”

  靖佩瑶帮着韩沐伯把东西塞进冰箱里，又被韩沐伯赶出了厨房，在屋子里无所事事。那紧闭的房门没动静，秦奋探出头来，朝他说：“佩瑶，麻烦你去把子墨叫起来，钥匙在茶几下面。”

 他伸手去茶几下边摸，摸到一个暗格，慢悠悠踱到秦子墨房门口，一把一把试，没想到第一把就开了。

 啊，真是脏乱差，死宅的天堂。靖佩瑶觉得这样很不好，他甚至不知从何落脚，地上满是废纸和不知道要不要用的图纸，等身抱枕掉在地板上，乱七八糟的衣服堆满了桌椅和床的另一边，房间的主人躺在床上蒙在被子里，不为所动。他先把空调关了，窗帘窗户都打开透气，再往床边去，坐在床边轻轻推了推人。

 “哎呀奋哥，再睡五分钟……”被子里的声音瓮声瓮气的。

 靖佩瑶把手伸到被子里去摸，被子里的人被挠得痒了，禁不住动弹。

 “再不起来就别想起来了，嗯？”靖佩瑶准确找到被子里那具身体的脖子，不松不紧地扼着，手心裹住上下滚动的喉结，像一粒小巧的果核。被子里的人僵住了，没过几秒就张牙舞爪起来：“靖佩瑶！你还敢来！”

 靖佩瑶的手还没松开，只是力度小了不少，手指摩挲着脖颈，他记得有颗痣，那天在厕所里没看清。秦子墨从被子里挣扎出来，又被光刺了眼，想缩回被子里，靖佩瑶赶快把被子掀了，才发现秦子墨还抱着个咸鱼抱枕。

 “你，出去！”秦子墨顾不上一头乱发，要把人推走，靖佩瑶任他推搡到门外，关门前还不忘提醒：“打扮打扮吧，都快长蘑菇了。”

秦子墨气得半死，一脚把门踹上。

秦奋做饭还是有一手的，秦子墨收拾好自己出来，屋子里都是菜香。他溜进厨房偷了根鸡翅，靖佩瑶坐在客厅开着电视玩手机，他直接无视，打电话叫左叶来吃饭。左叶这两天去蔡徐坤那儿赚外快了，每天干劲十足，仿佛已经是人家的编外人员，完全忘了家里还有两个嗷嗷待哺的哥哥。他打完电话坐到沙发上，当时接天线的时候他顺便弄了两个收费电影频道，平时看大片美滋滋，现在有靖佩瑶这尊大佛在旁边，怎么看怎么不是滋味，最后还是清了清嗓子，问：“那个，伯哥会做饭吗？”

靖佩瑶看他一眼，摇头：“伯哥炸两回厨房了。”

“啊！”秦子墨坐立难安，“我们刚搬不久呢，别把我们家也炸了吧……”

“奋哥不是在吗，你慌什么？”靖佩瑶说。

“也是哦，”秦子墨把吃干净的骨头丢进垃圾桶里，舔了舔手指，“那个，你们真的要和我们一起吗？”

“我说的可不算，老韩说了算，他说搭伙儿，那以后咱们就是一条船上的人。”靖佩瑶朝他坐近一些。

秦子墨暗自算着账，说：“那怎么分成？”

“按劳分配，哪边活干得多哪边分得多。”靖佩瑶说，“你觉得怎么样？”

不好，最好是我躺着也能拿钱，这种话秦子墨不敢说出口，只能假惺惺说他觉得不错哦。靖佩瑶当然看得出他的心思，不拆穿他，揽着人看电视。秦子墨看着看着不对，怎么又给揽上了？他想保持距离，又记起那天晚上的事情来，于是质问起来：“我问你！”

“嗯？”靖佩瑶转头看他，凑得有点近，秦子墨底气不足，怕被厨房里的人听到，就压低声音：“你……上次什么意思？”

“你觉得我是什么意思？”靖佩瑶问。

秦子墨感觉脸上有点发烧：“我觉得你可能对我有点意思。”

靖佩瑶笑了笑：“如果不是的话，你不要伤心。”

这都什么和什么，秦子墨觉得自己又被耍了，正要发作的时候门铃突然响起，左叶到了。靖佩瑶说“我去开门”，起身时侧头在秦子墨唇上亲了一下，自然流畅，等他走开了秦子墨还在发愣。

靖佩瑶怀疑自己是不是做的有点过了，不然怎么从吃饭到要走了，秦子墨都不肯再和他说一句话。他一个人在车上抽烟等正和秦奋卿卿我我的韩沐伯，瞥见后视镜里从楼上下来一个人，到车边来把手里的东西丢到他身上。

“你的佛珠落在厨房了。”晚饭是靖佩瑶刷的碗，顺手放在台上忘记拿了。靖佩瑶把烟掐灭，戴上佛珠：“谢了兄弟。”

“有空常来吃饭啊。”秦子墨想赶快逃离现场，但靖佩瑶又在朝他说话：“你剪短头发好看。”

秦子墨刚剪了短发，把头发染回黑色。他停了脚步，转头看靖佩瑶：“以前很丑吗？”

“之前那个卷的也好看。”

他们的对话听起来太蠢了吧，秦子墨没忍住笑了，说：“那你也剪个，现在这样太社会了。”

“过两天咱们洗剪吹走起？”


End file.
